The Elementals (from Burned & Frozen)
by A. J. F. Link
Summary: My name is Deacon X. My real name is of little to no significance. This book contains all the conglomerated data and research on the elementals that I have gathered over many years. However, I must be straightforward and honest with you. Although what I have on the elementals seems to be large amount of information, I feel that there is still more things to be learned about them.
1. Basics of Elementals

The Elementals

Deacon X

* * *

**Disclaiming Notification****: This "book" does not actually exist in reality. It is however referenced and mentioned in ****Burned & Frozen****. Any ideas or concepts that are found in this "book" that happens to be preexisting ideas and concepts are purely coincidental and unintentional. The purpose of this is to present a more precise and more achievable explanation of what exactly the elementals are in ****Burned & Frozen****.**

**Reader's Notification****: All comments, suggestions, and simple reviews are encouraged and appreciated. ****All hateful and/or rude comments will be **_**fully**_** disregarded by the author. This chapter is solely on the basics about elementals. The primal states and elemental armor shrouds will be discussed in the follow chapter.**

* * *

What is an elemental?

Elementals are, by every means, _Homo sapiens_. The primary differentiation between a "conventional" human being and an elemental is their superhuman, abnormal and evolutionary abilities.

* * *

Abilities of Elementals

There are four affinities for humans that are born as elementals: ice, fire, lightning and wood. These affinities are called elements. Elements are not the same as the elements found on the periodic table and in chemistry. Fire, ice, lightning, and wood are not truly the result of the chemical combustion, the solidified state of water, the discharge of electrical kinetic energy, or the organic material of which terrestrial trees' structure primarily consists. However, the possibility of there being more elements than these four is theoretically possible but, as far as my research goes, there is no solid proof of there being more than ice, fire, lightning, and wood.

Contrary to stereotypical and common belief, elementals are _not_ able to use magic. In addition, the powers of an elemental are _not_ limitless. When an elemental uses his or her respective element, he or she has energy consumed in the usage. The amount of energy required depends upon the amount used, the duration used, and the intensity used. The quantity of the element that he or she can use grows and increases with age (but not significantly), practice using his or her element, and the amount of natural element (i.e. conventional ice (or water), fire, lightning (or electric), and wood (or living organic plant matter)).

All elementals have a very extended longevity and, due to the extremely heightened cellular activity, tend to more than two centuries, yet their physical appearance does not change once he or she reaches his or her prime. This is why elementals are sometimes falsely accused of using sorcery, black magic, and white magic.

* * *

Ice Elementals

Ice elementals are able to radiate cool and cold heat; manipulate, create and dissipate ice (which includes snow); spontaneously freeze and cover any object in a sheet or layer of ice; and survive cold temperature of which is considered unbearable and non-survivable. Also, an ice elemental cannot receive frostbite since he or she is naturally tolerant and resistant to conditions in which would harm a non-element's body. They are _completely_ unfazed and not harmed by ice, extremely cold temperatures, unless if it occurs upon a wound or injury. In addition, they are fully immune any variant of the common cold causing virus

It is impossible for an ice elemental to get hypothermia, hyperthermia, or hypoxia. If an ice elemental's body comes in contact or is in the vicinity of ice or water, his or her stamina, strength, and element power increase significantly. In addition, the colder and damper the weather and climate conditions, the more ease an ice elemental has at using the ice element.

All ice elementals are born with two distinct physical traits: sapphire-azure blue irises and platinum blonde hair. Since these physical traits occur with non-elementals, the identification by simply his or her iris and hair color is an extremely poor method of identifying an ice elemental from a conventional human being.

* * *

Fire Elementals

Fire elementals are able to radiate warm and hot heat; manipulate, create, and dissipate fire; spontaneously ignite flammable and combustible objects and substances; and survive hot temperatures of which would boil the blood, melt, or kill any conventional _Homo sapiens_. Ergo, fire elementals cannot receive thermal or radiation burns. It may be possible for a fire elemental to receive frostbite; however, since his or her body is constantly radiating and creating heat, he or she is significantly less likely to experience frostbite.

They are _completely_ unfazed and not harmed by fire, lava or magma, and extremely hot and/or dry climates, unless it occurs upon a wound or injury. It is impossible for a fire elemental to get hyperthermia or hypothermia. If a fire elemental's body comes in contact or is in the vicinity of fire or molten rock (i.e. either lava or magma), his or her stamina, strength, and element power increase significantly. In addition, the hotter and drier the weather and climate conditions, the more ease a fire elemental has at using the fire element.

All fire elementals are born with two distinct physical traits: deep red irises and ash-black hair. In other words, the irises are pure red and the hair is pure black. Since, even with albino physical traits, ruby-red irises do not appear as a physical characteristic for non-elementals, fire elementals are easily identifiable if given the opportunity to carefully examine his or her irises' color.

* * *

Lighting Elementals

Lightning elementals are able to produce an electromagnetic field around his or her body; manipulate, create, and dissipate electricity and spontaneously electrically charge metallic and electrically conductive objects. They are _completely_ unfazed and unharmed by lightning and electrocution, unless it occurs upon a wound or injury. It is impossible for a lightning elemental to experience electric shock. In addition, if a lightning elemental's body undergoes or experiences seizure, coma, paralysis, and/or a form of brain degradation or decomposition, the lightning element automatically reboots the body and prevents such things from occurring.

Unlike ice elementals and fire elementals, lightning elementals are not immune to hypothermia, hyperthermia, or hypoxia. If a lightning elementals' body comes in contact with lightning or electrical currents or is in the vicinity of a thunderstorm, lightning bolts, or electrical currents, his or her stamina, strength, and element power increases significantly. In addition, theoretically, lightning elementals possess rapid regeneration of cells in the nervous system. This makes these elementals' bodies to be more durable to impacts and injuries that would permanently paralyze or kill any other elemental, unless in one of the three primal states (which will be discussed later in great detail).

All lightning elementals are born with two distinct physical traits: lightning-yellow hair and citrine-yellow irises. In other words, they possess pure yellow blonde hair and pure yellow irises. The only way to successfully distinguish a lightning elemental from non-elementals is by his or her irises color, since citrine-yellow irises are not a physical attribute found with non-elementals.

* * *

Wood Elemental

Unlike all the other elementals, wood elementals' bodies do not naturally radiate any form of energy or aura-oriented disturbance. Wood elementals are able to manipulate, create and dissipate wood of any variety or ones of synthetic and spontaneous creation; spontaneously turn any nearby synthetic or natural wood into a highly dense form of ironwood; and have complete immunity to any planet-originated poison, toxin, or irritant. Wood elementals are _completely_ unfazed and unharmed by any natural disease. All wood elementals possess additional ability of rapid cellular regeneration. Ergo, these elementals have an extreme longevity.

If a wood elemental's body is in the vicinity or in contact with wooded areas or wooden structures, his or her stamina, strength, and element power increases significantly. The denser the wood is, the beneficial it is for the elemental.

All wood elementals are born with two distinct physical traits: mahogany-brown hair and emerald-green irises. Since these physical traits occur among non-elementals, it is considered a highly poor method of identifying a wood elemental through the basis of these physical traits. However, the hue of green that is found in wood elemental irises is considered to be a rare hue for human irises.

* * *

Emotional Sensitivity

Elementals are more in tune with their emotions than most other humans. However, due to this, proportion exists. The less emotional self-control that he or she has over her own emotions, the less control that he or she has over his or her own element. Conversely, nevertheless, this does not guarantee that he or she will lose control of his or her powers or go into a more instinctual, lethal, and efficient usage of his or her power. This is known as a primal state, which results in things that are appropriately named elemental armor shrouds.

* * *

There are three known versions of the primal state: controlled state, animalistic state, and dark primal state. In the controlled state, an elemental is in control of his or her actions and powers but has an extremely heightened form of usage of his or her element. In the animalistic state, he or she becomes extremely hostile and is not in full control of his or her own actions. The dark primal state functions the same as the controlled state; however, the elemental's dark thoughts and emotions are amplified significantly and it tends to alter some physical traits. In addition, the elements used while in the dark primal state turn pure black in color and are more highly destructive than the regular form of the elements. This results in pseudo-elements that are known as dark elements.


	2. Controlled States and Animalistic State

The Elemental

Deacon X

* * *

**Disclaiming Notification****: This "book" does not actually exist in reality. It is however referenced and mentioned in ****Burned & Frozen****. Any ideas or concepts that are found in this "book" are purely coincidental and unintentional. The purpose of this is to present a more precise and more achievable explanation of what exactly the elementals are in ****Burned & Frozen****.**

**Reader's Notification****: All comments, suggestions, and simple reviews are encouraged and appreciated. ****All hateful and/or rude comments will be **_**fully**_** disregarded by the author. This chapter is about the primal states and elemental armor shrouds will be discussed in this chapter. The next chapter will discuss the dark primal state and the non-combatant uses of an element by an elemental.**

* * *

Primal State

The primal state is a condition in which an elemental experiences when he or she is exposed to very intensified emotions of which tend to be negative in nature. There are two chronological stages to the primal state: (1) amplification (a.k.a. power aura) and (2) enshrouding. Regardless of the amount of data that I have compiled over many years, there is little to no comprehension or scientific explanation of how the latter stage transpire. In addition, I cannot begin to understand the complexity of this naturally given gift that the Creator has bestowed upon these unique and extraordinary humans whom are appropriately named elementals.

* * *

Amplification Phase

In the amplification phase, an elemental's power will very significantly intensify and increase in terms of amassable element at the elemental's disposal and usage. I have discovered that any wound will be instantaneously and rapidly healed, any poison in the elemental's body will be neutralized and its effects will cease to function, and any stamina and strength lost will be regained and heightened to significantly higher levels. In addition, while the elemental is experiencing this stage of the primal state, depending on the emotion that is responsible for initiating the primal state, an elemental's element will spontaneously will result in effects to his or her nearby surroundings of which varies with the element type of the elemental.

Fear, anxiety, and panic all cause the same result for respective type of elemental that is experiencing the emotion. Ice elementals will have snowflakes rapidly swirling around him or her and results in a significantly cold temperature of aura radiating from the ice elemental's body. This causes any nearby liquids (especially water) to rapidly transfer from their liquid or mist-like state into a solid state through a process that I have dubbed "rapid solidification." Fire elementals will be surrounded by a swirling vortex of blazing fire and radiate a significantly hot temperature of heat from his or her body. This results in any nearby combustible materials, synthetic wood, natural wood, and living wood (i.e. the wooden parts of a tree that is still alive) to spontaneously and rapidly burst into infernos of fire through I process that I have dubbed "spontaneously occurring combustion." Lightning elementals will be enveloped and surrounded by randomly occurring, visible, and temporarily transpiring, non-lethal sparks or small bolts of electricity. These small bolts of electricity can cause temporary paralysis to a non-elemental if he or she gets too close to the lightning elemental during this stage of the primal state. Wood elementals will have a visible gust of a whirlwind of which may repulse anybody who is standing close these elementals.

* * *

Enshrouding Phase

The enshrouding phase only transpires when an elemental loses self-control over his or her, which can be either fully or temporarily. This results in what I have named as the elemental armor shroud. Temporary loss of emotional self-control, in which he or she does not allow his or her emotions to consume his or her thoughts with dark intensions of which are malicious and potentially hostile, results in one of two elemental armor shrouds to transpire, develop, and form: (1) knight armor shroud and (2) garment armor shroud. These are also referred to as the controlled states since the elemental has full conscious control over his or her actions. All elemental armor shrouds are in synchronization with the elemental's element affinity.

* * *

Knight Armor Shroud

The knight armor shroud arises from a very strong desire (either consciously or subconsciously) of self-defense and/or resistance or rebellion. The elemental will be suited in an _extremely_ knight-like metallic armor that is created by his or her elemental. The form and appearance that the elemental armor shroud takes varies from minutely to significantly; however, there is a constant among all the armor shrouds for the elementals. Each type of element that an elemental is affiliated with always appears in the same color for that particular kind of elemental. All ice elementals will have a crystal-blue knight armor shroud. All fire elementals will have a realgar-colored knight armor shroud. All lightning elementals will have a golden yellow knight armor shroud. All wood elementals will a have a bronze-colored knight armor shroud.

This elemental armor shroud cannot be pierced or damaged by any normal or conventional weaponry. The finest and most carefully crafted weapons will shatter upon contact with the armor. The guns made today do not nearly possess the firing power to break through or dent the armor. Siege weaponries, such as ballistae, can harm but rarely kill elementals in this primal state, unless the weapon is fired from a distance of approximately 25 meters to its target. Anything closer is considered potentially lethal. Ergo, depending upon if the individual is an ice, fire, lightning, or wood elemental, the capabilities of this primal state's elemental armor shroud varies significantly. The things that an elemental can do in this primal state varies with each elemental and upon the amount of usage, practice, and control that he or she possesses over his or her powers. However, the strength that an elemental has increases immensely yet the speed at which an elemental can run while not in this primal state is reduced and slightly more difficult.

* * *

Garment Armor Shroud

As its name suggests, the garment armor shroud enshrouds the elemental in a highly elegant and _extremely_ garment-like attire of which forms in a variable form and variable appearance from one elemental to another. However, it all always forms as an elegant dress for female elementals and an elegant suit for male elementals. Each type of element that an elemental is affiliated with always appears in the same color for that particular kind of elemental. All ice elementals will have a crystal-blue garment armor shroud. All fire elementals will have a realgar-colored garment armor shroud. All lightning elementals will have a golden yellow garment armor shroud. All wood elementals will a have a bronze-colored garment armor shroud. The garment armor shroud only transpires, develops, and forms when the elemental experiences significantly high feelings of emotional isolation (or the feeling in which one feels as if he or she has no one to turn for aid or comfort) and/or an extreme yearning for independence and individuality (i.e. a strong urge to escape emotional stresses that plague upon the individual).

The garment armor shroud is stronger than leather but weaker than conventional chainmail. Ergo, garment armor shrouds, unlike knight armor shrouds, are not meant as a means of self-protection. Instead, the purpose of the elemental armor shroud is to significantly increase the elemental's agility, control of manipulation over his or her affiliated element, and reflexes.

The garment armor shroud is a primarily offensive elemental armor by nature. The things that an elemental can do in this primal state varies with each elemental and upon the amount of usage, practice, and control that he or she possesses over his or her powers. However, the agility that an elemental has increases immensely yet it does not affect or alter the physical strength that the elemental possesses while not in this primal state. There are documentations of elementals in this form of the primal state being able to create megalithic structures [such as manors or castles being made out of entirely wood (for wood elementals), ice (for ice elementals), obsidian and/or granite (for fire elementals), or pure or impure metal or alloy (for lightning elementals)] and unintentionally bring life and animation to the element of which he or she is affiliated, of which tend to be humanoid, highly animal-like, or anthropomorphic. They are called element-golems. I will discuss these beings in detail later.

* * *

Phantom Armor Shroud

Unlike the knight and garment shrouds, phantom armor shrouds only transpire, develop, and form when the elemental goes into an animalistic berserker mental state. An animalistic berserker mental state (i.e. fully losing emotional self-control) is a state of being of which only occurs if (1) he or she becomes convinced that the person of whom the elemental deeply loves and shares a close bond is threatened and/or harmed to a subjectively serious degree; (2) the elemental lets hatred, anger, and/or fear cloud the mind with corrupt, dark, and malicious thoughts and intentions; and (3) the person has a very strong will and desire to defend and protect the one of whom is desired to keep out of harmful scenarios. In addition, the elemental's mind-set completely shifts to one of passionate protection for his or her loved one and bloodlust towards those who seek to harm or threaten his or her loved one. Elementals in this merciless primal state appear to be almost demonically possessed. Ergo, this form of the enshrouding phase is sometimes referred to as the demonic-mode shroud.

Phantom armor shrouds cause an elemental's body to undergo and experience slight physical alterations in appearance. The elemental in this state is shrouded in a translucent mist of his or her respective element of which envelops and surrounds the elemental. Unlike the amplification phase, the power of which the individual now has at his or her disposal somewhat dwarfs any other primal state. All phantom armor shrouds are: dark blue for ice elementals, blood red for fire elementals, blackish yellow for lightning elementals, and ebony for wood elementals. The pupils of the eyes of an elemental will become vertically slit like a fox's; his or her fingernails become somewhat longer, denser, more durable, and sharp like daggers. Cellular regeneration, animal-like instinctual reflexes, agility, strength, stamina, and durability are all elevated to superhuman levels. While in this state, all actions of the elemental are almost entirely instinctual, malicious, and bloodlust-oriented. This is also referred to as the animalistic state due to the fact that the elemental has significantly small to no control over his or her actions while in this state.

* * *

Degeneration Condition

Regardless of which elemental armor shroud transpires due to the primal state, if the elemental uses too much element at once when in the enshrouding phase, he or she will experiences a repercussion called degeneration condition. Degeneration condition results in visible fractures or cracks on the elemental armor shroud causing it to: weaken in its effectiveness, make manipulation of his or her element extremely difficult and more taxing of physical energy, and weaken the shroud's radiation of his or her element. As soon as degeneration is felt by the elemental, he or she can only stay in the primal state for at least ten minutes (less if he or she attempts to manipulate his or her element) before the elemental armor shroud automatically dissipates. In addition, the aftermath symptoms include: disoriented vision, dizziness, extreme or significant fatigue, lightheadedness, and/or sickness of stomach which may cause vomiting.

* * *

Post-Primal States

When an elemental exits entirely out of the primal state, he or she experiences only fatigue, unless he or she has been injured while in the primal state, and a strong urge for food and water. This, however, does not apply to the phantom armor shroud. When a person's bloodlust is satisfied (i.e. the person or persons of which is or are being attacked are dead or too weak to be any threat or harm to anybody), the primal state automatically ends entirely. The aftermath is direr for the phantom armor shroud than the knight or garment armor shrouds. The post-primal state occurrences are varied depending proportionally on the elemental's physical condition before he or she enters into the primal state. If the person is nearly dead before the primal state, he or she may die (of which rarely transpires) or enter into a temporary coma, which can last for a couple of days to weeks or months. If the person is significantly injured before the primal state, he or she may become extremely fatigued to the point of nearly passing out or faint. If the person is in perfect physical condition before the primal state, he or she will simply experience severe fatigue and hunger.

Bizarrely, the longer the elemental is in the knight armor shroud or garment armor shroud, the more adapted and synchronized the body is with the elemental armor shroud. Ergo, the less effective and problematic the aftermath symptoms are for the elemental. Conversely, the longer the elemental is in the phantom armor shroud, the more adapted and synchronized the body is with the elemental armor. However, the more effective and problematic the aftermath symptoms are for the elemental.


End file.
